


Cowgirls and Zombies

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [14]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, No Plot, Plot What Plot, Trans Character, Western, Writer Bingo, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Getting ready to go Trick-Or-Treating in the Priestly Home.





	Cowgirls and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute goofy fun scene.  
> I wrote this today instead of doing homework, I made no edits, and am about to run to work because YOLO.  
> Caroline is trans and changed his name to Caden.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> For Bingo Card Two: Western  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“MOM!”

Andy chuckled at the startled look that passed across Miranda’s face. “It’s amazing. With how much you never yell, they do it all the time.”

“Don’t remind me,” Miranda rolled her eyes and turned towards the door as it swung open.

“Mom, I can’t find the boots for my costume!”

“I put them in the second closet, with boot inserts. Please stop yelling.”

Cassidy grinned. “If I don’t yell, how else will you know I’m looking for you?”

Miranda huffed and a little smile quirked at her lips. “With all the clomping around you and your brother do? Does Caden need any help, or is he going to come running in and yelling too?”

“I dunno. I’ve been running around trying to find my boots.”

“Well, now you know where they are.”

“Also, you two need to start getting dressed! Trick-or-treating is about to start!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get dressed in a minute. We aren’t trick-or-treating with you and your friends, so we aren’t in as much of a rush,” Andy said as she tugged on part of her Wonder Woman costume. “Now go run off. Didn’t you say your friends are going to be here around five? You’ve got ten minutes to get finished cowgirl.”

“Right! We’ll be sure to say bye before we run out!” Cassidy’s voice grew in volume as she ran out.

“Make sure you two have your phones!” Andy called back, much to Miranda’s obvious chagrin.

“We will!” Cassidy shouted back.

“Well, now I know for sure where they get all the yelling from. Andrea, do not shout in the house.”

Andy gave her a sheepish grin, and moved to give her a quick kiss. “Oops. I’ll be sure to work on that.”

“Of course you will.” Miranda rolled her eyes but give a soft smile. “Do you need any help with the rest of the costume?”

“I should be alright, what about you? Are you going to need help zipping the dress?” Andy sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with her costume, making sure the gauntlets were tight enough.

“I might, so stay close. The zipper is rather long, and it’s a tight fit.”

“I am so excited to see finally see it on you, and with that wig. You are going to be a top quality Morticia Addams.”

“Of course, Andrea, I achieve greatness even during Halloween.”

“Hey! Cassidy! I just saw Heather and Bryan hop out of the car!” Caden’s shouting rang through the house.

“Ok! I’ll go open the door!”

“Cassidy and Caden!” Andy yelled out “Stop shouting in the house!”

“Andrea, stop shouting in the house,” Miranda mimicked.

“Sorry, Andy! Sorry Mom!”

“Sorry, Miranda,” Andy chuckled. “Ok, why don’t you start getting dressed, and I’ll head down to keep an eye out as the group starts arriving. I’m basically ready, I can put the boots on later. I’ll run back up in a few minutes to see if you need any help.” Andy gave Miranda another quick kiss before grabbing the Wonder Woman headpiece and heading out.

“That would be nice. Keep the yelling down, please.”

“Yes, Miranda!” Andy called back softly.

As she descended the stairs, she smiled at the sight of Cassidy in her cowgirl outfit talking to some kind of monster, and little red riding hood. “Looking good, cowgirl. Did you wrangle up some horse thieves?”

Cassidy spun around and grinned, “I sure did! The wild west is safe with Jesse in the case!”

“Is Caden just about ready?”

“He said he was, he was finishing some of the make-up I think?”

“Yeah, check him out!” Heather, the girl dressed up as a monster, pointed up the stairs behind Andy.

“Damn, Caden! You did a sweet job!”

“Must have learned that from someone at your Mom’s work, huh? Having a whole make-up department practically at your disposal? I am jealous!” Bryan asked, swinging his basket from one hand to the other.

Andy turned to see her step-son, and grinned. “Well done, you look like a very scary zombie indeed.”

“Thank you, it took so long. And actually Bryan, I figured this out all by myself.”

“That’s so cool!”

The doorbell rang, and Cassidy was quick to open it, revealing several more of their friends in their spectacular range of costumes. “Alright! Everyone’s here!”

“Ok, are you going to head out then, or do any of you want to eat first?” Andy asked.

She flinched and covered her ears at the cheering and shouts she got. “CANDY!”

“TRICK-OR-TREAT!”

“Ok, ok!” She laughed. “You’re teenagers, and your parents are entrusting you all to be safe, and stay together. Caden and Cassidy have their phones. Does everyone else have their phones?”

She got another chorus of affirmations.

“And have you already gotten my number, or Miranda’s number? And you can all reach each other?”

“Yup! We did that at school yesterday!” Cassidy answered.

“Then go have fun, there will be dinner waiting for when you all get back. Be safe, and call if you need anything.”

The group of seven high schoolers cheered and filed out of the house, laughing and screaming as they made their way to the first house.

“Happy Halloween!” Andy called out the door after them.

They all screamed back, “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.  
> HAVE A SPOOKY FUN HALLOWEEN!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC  
> if I can I might write more silly goofy and aimless halloween snippets because this was fun and fuck homework even though I really need to do it or I'll be fucked.


End file.
